Fire and Ice
by Crystal Manner
Summary: Anastasia Carter is a muggleborn girl who had been waiting for her letter since her best friend Hermione got accepted the year before. When she arrives, something entirely unexpected happens, leading her down a path she never would have expected. Hard choices are placed in front of her, and she finds love and allies in unexpected places. Rated T for language and violence.


**Chapter One**

I glanced around, a lump forming in my throat. My best friend, Hermione Granger, was nowhere in sight. I frowned, she promised that she'd get onto the platform with me. Shifting my case on my trolley, I reached into my bag and looked over my letter, and glanced over my ticket clipped to it. The Hogwarts Express, platform 9¾. I shot a worried glance at the very solid looking bricks between platforms 9 and 10. I had heard from Hermione how to do it, but I was still unsure.

My letter from Hogwarts had been welcomed with little surprise since my dear friend found out she was a witch before I did. Before she left, she swore she knew I was a witch as well. When she returned for the summer, she told me everything. She told me about the beautiful, grand castle, all the amazing magic, and spells she had learned, and all the wonderful friends she had made. I've heard a lot about Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, the poor oblivious Chosen One, and the silly ginger who always had a bit of dirt on his nose. Of course, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't jealous of their bond, but I'm happy she has made some more friends. Spotting a head of bushy hair, I grinned as I saw her hurrying over.

"It's ok 'Mione." Giving her a sweet smile, I motioned towards the two platforms. "We can wait for them on the platform." She nodded and we headed over to the wall. My pulse quickened as we drew closer, and I looked around for other people getting onto the platform. We seemed to be the only witches nearby, and I swallowed, that damnable lump back in my throat. My friend placed a comforting hand on my arm.

"Don't worry, I'll help you through it," Hermione said, and pointed me and my trolley towards the bricks. "Just walk towards the barrier and don't stop. Don't worry, you'll do fine." She gave me a reassuring smile, and I nodded. "Okay, it'll be a bit easier if you go fast." I nodded again and took a deep breath. Jogging, I closed my eyes as my trolley was close to colliding with the bricks. Bracing myself, I waited for the impact of the crash. When it didn't come, I opened my eyes, and I gasped. The platform was much bigger than I imagined, and I could feel the energy from all of the witches and wizards. Shaking with excitement, I nearly forgot Hermione was coming behind me, and I walked out of the way. My amazement grew as I watched the people around me. Some people were dressed in bright robes, and I saw a pack of people who looked like first years, who seemed to be giddy with excitement. I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You ok, Ana?" 'Mione teased, shaking me from my trance.

"Yeah!" I grinned, dancing like an excited puppy. She grinned back, leading me to the bright red train. A pair of older students helped us get our things into the train, and she led me to an empty compartment. After settling down and taking my seat, I stared out the glass door, curiously watching the students pass. A blond boy accompanied by two much larger boys paused in front of our compartment, and he sneered at Hermione. She glared back, and I glanced awkwardly between them as they stared each other down. Looking at the boy up and down, he was kind of ferret-y looking, and his hair was covered in gel. As soon as the boys moved on, I turned to Hermione.

"Who was that?" I asked, my head cocked in confusion.

"Draco Malfoy," She seethed through closed teeth, and I frowned.

"That awful boy that called you all of those rude names?" I asked, leaning to try and see where they went.

"Yeah," She growled, aggressively opening her bag and grabbing a book. I stood and went to open the door, but she grabbed my arm. "What are you doing?" I glared out into the corridor.

"I'm going to go and give him a piece of my mind." Trying to pull my arm from her grip, I squared my shoulders, ready for a row with that git.

"Don't you dare, you don't want to get in trouble before you even get to Hogwarts." She tightened her hold on me, and the look on her face showed that she meant it, and I sat back down. Sighing, I crossed my arms, glaring even harder. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I turned to Hermione. She gave me a reassuring smile, and I relaxed. As time ticked on, she started to get more and more worried about the boys.

"I'm sure they'll be here soon," I said, trying to help. 'Mione gave me a small smile, but still seemed nervous. We both jumped when we heard the door slide open.

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed, standing, and she hugged the redheaded girl in the doorway. "Where are the boys?" She asked looking over the girl's shoulder. The only person behind her was a blonde girl who seemed to be daydreaming, her eyes were unfocused and she was staring out of the window.

"They got caught behind the barrier." The girl grimaced. "Let's sit down, and I'll explain." The ginger, Ginny, turned and gently pulled the girl into the compartment. We all sat down, and 'Mione started the introductions.

"This is my friend Ana, she's a first year too." She motioned to me, and I gave a small wave. "We grew up in the same town." The girls smiled, and I grinned back.

"I'm Ginny Weasley, and this is my friend Luna." The blonde girl, Luna, gave me a sweet, slightly dazed smile.

"It's nice to meet you," I said politely. Ginny nodded in my direction, then started explaining where the boys were. I ignored most of what she said as the train started to move. Luna leaned over the table, her dazed smile remaining.

"So, do you know much about Hogwarts and the wizarding world?" She asked, and I noticed a particular pair of glasses resting on the top of her head.

"I know a good bit, Hermione told me a lot during the summer."

"That's good." Her gaze grew even softer. "I've heard how hard it can be for muggleborns in the beginning, being thrown into the wizarding world out of the blue." I blinked, and the dazed look returned, and she leaned back. Holding back a chuckle, I studied the girl. She was a lot more interesting than I had thought.

"Yeah, it was a big help to have 'Mione go before I did." I glanced at my dear friend, who was still talking fervently to Ginny. Turning back to Luna, I got comfortable, crossing my arms reflexively. "So, what house do you want to be in?" I asked, pulling her focus away from the trees out the window.

"Oh, I don't mind any of them. Though, I don't know if I'm smart enough for Ravenclaw," she answered, her voice taking on a musical quality.

"I dunno, you seem plenty smart to me." I shrugged, being honest. Her cheeks flushed pink.

"Really? Thank you!" I smiled.

"You're welcome."

"What house do you want to be in?" She asked, sounding curious. Humming, I mulled it over. I actually hadn't given it much thought.

"Well, I'm definitely not a Hufflepuff, I've got like three real friends." I chuckled. "And I'm not particularly brave, or fierce," Leaning towards her, I whispered conspiratorially, covering my mouth from the other girls, "or reckless." We giggled, and I leaned back. "So, that leaves Ravenclaw and Slytherin." Finally noticing our conversation, Ginny and Hermione frowned.

"You don't want to be in Slytherin," Ginny said gravely, and 'Mione nodded. I cocked my head.

"Why? It's a house full of ambition and cunning," I asked, trying to remember what I knew about the houses.

"And, it's full of pureblood supremacists," Hermione added, her displeasure leaking into her words.

"It was Merlin's house," Luna said casually. The other girls ignored her.

"Besides," Ginny started, her voice hushed, "it was 'You-know-who's' house." I rolled my eyes.

"Also," Hermione added, sounding just a little less biased, "I've never heard of anyone other than a pureblood getting sorted in, none the less a muggleborn." Shrugging, I waved all of that off.

"Hey, I just said Slytherin was a possibility, I'll probably get sorted into Ravenclaw." I grinned at Luna. "Besides, what's life without a few surprises," I smirked, and the girls frowned again.

"Yeah, I guess," Hermione mumbled, and she quickly changed the subject. "I was with Gin when we got our things, but did you two get everything?" She asked, and Luna nodded.

"I guess so," I said, a bit annoyed. "Why were so many of that Lockheart bloke's books on the list?" 'Mione looked mildly insulted.

"Because he's a genius and a hero!" She said, defensive. "I've already read a few of his books, he's amazing!"

"My mum thinks so too," Ginny muttered under her breath, giggling. Holding a smile back, I reached into my bag and pulled out one of his books. He had a big picture of himself on the cover.

"And let me guess, the cover is your favorite part?" I teased, and she went red. The other girls and I giggled, and she pouted. "Sorry, 'Mione, I saw my opportunity and I took it." She huffed, but let out a small giggle of her own. We spent the rest of the train ride chatting, and getting more, and more excited as we grew closer to the school.

"Then my dad started fighting him!" Ginny exclaimed, regaling us with the tale of her encounter with Draco and Lucius Malfoy in the bookstore. Snickering, I glanced out of the window, blinking as the light flooded in as we pulled out of the tunnel. When my vision cleared, I spotted something light blue in the sky. As we passed it, I could've sworn I heard muffled screams.

"What the…?" I mumbled, leaning over 'Mione, trying to spot it again.

"What are you doing Ana?" 'Mione, who I was currently crowding, asked, sounding a bit concerned.

"Did you hear that?" I asked, clutching onto her armrest.

"No?" She said, starting to look uncomfortable. Frowning, I leaned back into my seat, letting the weird sound and object go.

It was dark when we got to Hogwarts, and Hermione motioned us to go with the giant man with a lantern who was calling for first years. We all grouped up and got into boats on the shore of a huge lake. Thankfully, all three of us got a boat together. Ginny and Luna were in the front, and I was sat next to a nervous looking girl. She had dark brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Hello!" I held my hand out to shake her's. "My name is Anastasia Carter." I smiled, and she shakily shook my hand.

"I-I'm Astoria Greengrass."

"Nice to meet you Astoria." I chatted with her politely until we could see Hogwarts. "Wow," I whispered in awe. The castle I had only heard about was much grander than I had imagined. It was beautiful, and the lights glowing softly from the windows filled me with a sense of peace. As the boats landed on the opposite shore of the lake, we all filed in line as the giant man, Hagrid I believe, led us into the castle. A stern looking Scottish woman in green robes met us, and she opened a tall pair of doors, and led us into a huge dining hall, the 'Great Hall'. As we walked along the tables, I waved at Hermione, who grinned at me in encouragement. We crowded around a stool, which had a raggedly looking hat placed on it. I jumped slightly as it started to sing. I was much too distracted by the hat's sudden animation to pay any attention to the song, and all the sudden, it stopped and the woman pulled out a scroll. She called out a name, and a boy walked out of the crowd.

"Hufflepuff!" The raggedy, old hat boomed, and I staggered back. 'I guess that's the sorting hat.' I mused, and I listened closely for my name as the woman went down the list.

"Anastasia Carter," She called, and my stomach lurched with nerves. Gulping, I nudged my way through the crowd, and I hopped up onto the stool. Taking a shaky breath, I tensed as she placed the hat onto my head.

'Well, well, well.' I flinched as a creaky voice spoke in my mind. 'I see I have a challenge this year.'

'Challenge?' I asked quietly in my mind.

'Yes, smart girl,' the hat praised me, sounding amused. 'Few realize I can hear their thoughts.' Smiling softly, I had an inkling to where the hat was going to put me. 'Well, I could easily put you in Ravenclaw.' The hat interrupted my thoughts. 'You certainly have the brains for it, but no, you're best suited elsewhere.' I shifted on the stool, noticing the confused look on the students' faces. I shot a nervous look at Hermione, who mouthed it was fine. 'No need to worry child, I'll find you a place soon enough. You're quite courageous, but the recklessness that comes with bravery isn't you is it, child. You have a kind heart, but you're aren't entirely selfless, so Hufflepuff isn't the best place for you.' Getting what the hat was hinting at, I frowned.

'But, wait, aren't all Slytherins purebloods?'

'That was Salazar's intent, but I know more than he ever would.' The hat chuckled. 'Though you will thank me later, I'm sorry, child.'

"Wait, w-what-" I sputtered out loud, but I was interrupted by the hat's booming voice.

"Slytherin!"


End file.
